Vídeos sorpresa con bailes al compás
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato llega a casa después de un largo día y se encuentra el salón patas arriba. Sabiendo que Taichi ha dejado desorndeado todo por ver una película, se sienta en el sofá con intención de descubrir cuál de ellas lo ha distraído antes de su entrenamiento. Pero no espera lo que se encuentra al encender la televisión. [Actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" de "Proyecto 1-8"]


Este fic pertenece a la actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Vídeos sorpresa con bailes al compás

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su boca estaba completamente abierta y sus ojos como platos. ¿De cuándo narices era ese vídeo? ¿Y por qué él no estaba enterado de ello?

Había llegado al piso que compartía con Taichi antes de tiempo porque su batería había tenido que irse antes. Al llegar, se había encontrado todo revuelto, y había sabido que su novio había salido a todo correr al entrenamiento porque se le había hecho tarde. Había meneado la cabeza; Taichi nunca cambiaría.

Visto el sofá desordenado y el mando tirado, había supuesto que había estado viendo la televisión justo antes de mirar al reloj y no le había sorprendido para nada.

Curioso, había dejado la guitarra a un lado y se había dejado caer al sofá, cogiendo el mando para ver cuál era esa película tan interesante que había distraído al castaño (aunque sabía que no era necesario que fuese demasiado ya que se distraía con nada). Claro que no había esperado lo que encontró al encender la pantalla.

Los gemidos habían inundado el salón desde el momento cero y supo que la película que estaba viendo ni siquiera estaba parada; Taichi simplemente había apagado la pantalla, dejándola en _play_. Y no era una película normal para nada.

Al principio había pensado que Taichi había estado viendo una porno y había fruncido el ceño. Pero no había tardado nada en descubrir detalles que le eran demasiado conocidos, y no porque él hubiera visto la película con anterioridad.

El pelo alborotado del castaño, el tatuaje azul del brazo del otro protagonista, otro rojo en el brazo del otro, los sonidos tan familiares…

Fue alrededor de medio minuto lo que tardó en descubrir que en realidad eran él y Taichi los que estaban protagonizando la película, porno, de la televisión. Y fue otro medio minito aproximadamente lo que tardó en interiorizarlo y abrir los ojos como platos mientras se tensaba.

¡Maldito Taichi! Porque solamente él podía grabarles manteniendo relaciones sexuales sin avisarle siquiera. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? ¿Y si alguien que no fuera él hubiera encendido la televisión? ¿Y si Hikari o Takeru hubieran entrado y visto la película? ¿Y si sus padres, (sólo de pensarlo sudaba) hubieran decidido darles una sorpresa y esperarlos en el apartamento viendo la televisión?

Seguía maldiciendo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y a su novio saludar. Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar el volumen, es más, estaba deseando que Taichi llegase al salón y viese que le había pillado con las manos en la masa. El castaño entró a la estancia y sonrió al ver a su pareja, pero la sonrisa tembló al ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la televisión.

—¡Oh! —fue lo que exclamó.

—¿Oh? — preguntó, el rubio, alzando una ceja—. ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

—¿Y qué quieres que diga exactamente? —cuestionó el otro.

—No sé —ironizó el rubio—. ¿Quizá podrías explicarme porque hay un vídeo nuestro teniendo sexo en la televisión?

—Bueno lo grabé hace tiempo —Taichi se encogió de hombros—. Y esta tarde lo he encontrado y lo he puesto. En realidad solamente quería echarle un vistazo pero me he entretenido y, bueno, me he puesto un poco a tono y entre una cosa y otra he terminado sin pantalones masturbán…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —chilló Yamato, alzando los brazos—. ¡Quiero saber por qué tienes un vídeo nuestro follando! ¿De cuándo cojones es eso? Porque yo no me he enterado de que existe hasta hoy…

—¡Oh! Bueno lo grabé hace como un mes —explicó tranquilamente—. Tuve una conversación interesante con Mimi sobre que le gustaba verse siempre, incluso mientras tenía relaciones sexuales. Entonces me entró curiosidad de saber cómo nos veíamos follando y nos grabé.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme antes? —gruñó el rubio.

—La verdad… —empezó el otro mientras se rascaba el cuello—. No.

Yamato quiso matarlo, de verdad. ¡Maldito Taichi! Por la mente se le pasó que siempre lo maldecía, ¡pero era culpa del castaño! Él era el que le hacía blasfemar.

—¡Ah, perfecto! —rugió, enfadado—. Perfecto de verdad. Nos grabas follando sin avisarme y te parece lo más normal del mundo.

—¡No seas exagerado, Yama! —le quitó importancia Taichi alzando las cejas de forma pícara—. Es algo guay. ¿O me vas a decir que no te pone cachondo vernos ahí, como dos auténticos actores porno?

Yamato desvió la mirada directamente a la televisión de forma inconsciente. ¿Ponerle cachondo? Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Cuando se había visto en la pantalla solamente había flipado y había maldecido a Taichi porque él no sabía nada del vídeo, pero no se había puesto a pensar en si era interesante o podría gustarle verlo. Frunció el ceño mientras veía a Taichi haciéndole una felación en la pantalla y por un momento se imaginó que era en la vida real. Meneó la cabeza cerrando los ojos al sentir que empezaba a tener calor.

—Ese no es el punto —gruñó—. La cosa es que me has grabado sin decirme nada.

—Vamos, Yama —el castaño o miró coqueto y se acercó hasta él, comenzando a acariciar su pecho—. No me digas que no te gusta verme ahí, encima de ti, lamiéndote…

Yamato tragó profundo y su novio lo sintió flaquear. Supo que era el momento clave para aprovechar y así lo hizo, bajando poco a poco su mano hasta acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones.

—Míranos, Yama —el rubio le hizo caso por inercia—. Somos sexys juntos. La cámara nos ama. Míranos. Dime que no te pone.

Como si quisiera afirmar sus palabras, el castaño agarró el paquete de Yamato y éste gimió. Taichi sonrió; su novio estaba duro como una piedra. Sin duda alguna, soltó el botón del vaquero y adentró su mano, juguetona, por dentro, esquivando la tela del bóxer y tocando piel con piel. El rubio lanzó un sonoro gemido que hizo juego con los que provenían de la televisión y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rendido. El castaño sonrió, sintiéndose vencedor.

—Me encanta escucharte gemir en pantalla y me encanta escucharte gemir en persona, ambas por cómo te toco —ronroneó en su oído—. Pero más me gusta escuchar ambas al mismo tiempo, como si fuese una sinfonía perfecta, porque sé que ambas las he provocado yo.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yamato reventó y cogió la cara del castaño entre sus manos para besarlo con tanta fuerza que éste casi tuvo que parar su labor con las manos por la sorpresa.

Desde ese momento todo fue una lucha por demostrar quién mandaba. Saliva, mordidas, arañazos, chupetones, lametazos, caricias… todo servía para su propósito.

Y mientras el Yamato de la pantalla hacia girar al castaño para ponerse encima, el rubio de la vida real hizo un baile sincronizado con él para lograr lo mismo, como si fuesen al compás.

Y mientras el rubio se metía de lleno en la batalla con gemidos ajenos de fondo como motivación, Taichi supo que grabar ese vídeo había sido buena idea.

Y dejarlo puesto para que Yamato se lo encontrase de vuelta a casa más todavía.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Esta es mi primera, no sé aún si última, aportación a la actividad. Estoy pensando coger otra.

No es graaan cosa, y me ha costado escribirla dado que mi ordenador tiende a apagarse cada pocos minutos y me cuesta llegar a terminar algo, pero aquí está.

No tengo nada que decir de él, a decir verdad. Así que...¡nada más! Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
